Deal
by mykardia
Summary: What happens when Nyota Uhura gets caught smuggling chocolate into Spock's classroom? A self-insert story. Very oc. Nyota/Spock, kinda. Please read and review!


So, recently a lot of people have been writing Self-inserts and placing themselves in Nyota's position because someone in a forum accused all fanfiction writers of writing self-inserts

all of the time. i've read these self inserts and was highly amused so i decided to do one myself. I forewarn one and all that this story is very oc! =D

Hopefully it amuses you! Also to all of my readers from Till the End of Time, sorry for not having another chapter up yet.

Love you all! Also, thanks to my awesome beta Draconia Snowmantle-Snape!

Enjoy!

* * *

Deal

"Cadet Uhura!" Spock's voice rang out through the auditorium and Nyota flinched. Oh darn, not again. She tried to sink down under her seat as every pair of eyes in the room fell on her. She didn't have to glance up to know that Spock was walking towards her, his eyes aflame. She gulped and raised her eyes when he came to stand besides her.

She smiled uncertainly into his eyes and sighed he when he stood there, hand outstretched, glaring at her. "Cadet Uhura. This the twenty-seventh time I have caught you smuggling chocolate into this classroom, even after I specifically ordered you not to." His voice was sharp and a few chuckles echoed through the room. It was like daily entertainment for everyone else.

Nyota face flushed hot and she hoped desperately that Spock hadn't noticed. Her heart hammered against her chest and she was sure it was so loud he'd be able to hear. Nyota blinked and tore her gaze away from Spock's captivating eyes. She looked down guiltily and then placed her hand on the desk. She forced herself to uncurl her fist and placed the dark chocolate with hazelnuts bar on her desk. Spock raised an eyebrow and his pupils dilated slightly. He took the bar of chocolate gingerly and nodded to her.

"Cadet Uhura you shall see me after class." He ordered, his voice cold but with just a smidgen of what Nyota believed was amusement. Nyota prided herself with being able to read him like an open book, something she was sure no one else could do.

Nyota nodded and wished desperately that she could just disappear. She was the perfect student in almost every way—she had no illusions about that—but when it came to chocolate, she just couldn't help herself. And of course there was the tiny little detail that she was completely enamored with her half-Vulcan professor. Some part of her always secretly hoped Spock would catch her smuggling chocolate into his class because it gave her an excuse to see him after class. Of course, she'd never admit that to him. She smiled to herself at the thought that maybe, just maybe, she might be able to convince him to get a facebook this time. This had been her goal for the last month, and she thought she might be getting somewhere.

She shook her head and glanced over at her friend Gaila, who was smirking at her. Gaila leaned over and whispered, "Honey your pheromones are shooting out like excited electrons."

Nyota smiled embarrassedly—she was so terrible at keeping secrets and that all of her friends knew she was completely head over heels for the Commander. The fact that all of her note PADDS were covered in little hearts with his name in them had given her away very quickly—especially when Gaila had asked to borrow her notes.

For the rest of the lesson Nyota paid careful attention and took copious notes. When the class ended everyone else filtered out of the room quickly. Gaila gave her a sly smile and then left as well, leaving Nyota alone with Spock—_Commander_ Spock, she reminded herself. She stood up, straightened her short uniform, and tried ineffectively to fight down her butterflies and nerves. Her legs felt like jelly at the idea of spending even two minutes on her own with Spock, and getting to exchange words with him. Of course, most people weren't aware of the fact that Nyota was on first name terms with the Commander—well Gaila knew, but no one else. That was the one secret she had been able to keep.

She watched Spock grab his PADD from the podium, straighten his own uniform—which looked absolutely dashing on him—and step towards the door. He glanced up towards her and raised an eyebrow. She let out a breath and nodded, a huge smile crossing her face. Yes she was ashamed to have disappointed him once again; his opinion meant more to her than anyone else's, but at the same time she just couldn't help smiling when she saw him.

She walked towards him cheerfully. So far, his punishments for bringing chocolate into the room hadn't been so horrible as to detour her. Then there was the case of her own private interest in catching his attention in whatever way possible. Mentally she chided herself for being so wacky at times. She let out a mental sigh and continued towards Spock. When she came to stand next to him, he turned sharply around and walked away, expecting her to follow.

She didn't need to follow, she knew exactly where his office was, when he was in it, when he was out. He stopped at his office door, keyed in the code and stepped aside to let her walk in. She took in the familiar view, her eyes glancing over the spotless desk, the row of shelves with an arrangement of PADDs, hardcover books, and Vulcan artifacts. She noted that his window was open, letting in the unusually warm spring breeze. And she noticed there was a new addition to the room; a small holograph, placed on the window sill. Curious, Nyota walked towards it without asking for permission. She stepped close to it and gazed at it. A smile spread along her features as she gazed at the image of a young Spock with his human mother, Amanda Grayson.

Spock's eyes were the same as his mother's Nyota realized. And they had the same lips. Mrs. Grayson had an arm around younger Spock, and to Nyota's surprise, Spock did not look at all uncomfortable. Although he was in his standard position, hands clasped behind his back, he appeared at ease and there was a trace of a smile on his lips. Nyota thought he looked positively cute!

She stood up straight when she heard Spock's chair move backwards. She caught his eye and realized he was not pleased that she had invaded his privacy by staring at a very personal picture for almost a minute. She looked away.

"Sorry. You're mother is very beautiful you know." She glanced up and smiled when she noticed his eyes soften slightly.

"I know. Now, if you would take a seat Cadet." He motioned to the chair and she took it abashedly.

Spock steepled his fingers on the desk and she took in his agile, soft, beautiful hands. She looked away from them and locked gazes with him. Her heart sped up again and she smiled softly.

Spock gave the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh, although Nyota was sure no one else would have noticed it, and then spoke, "Cadet Uhura."

"Sir Spock, how many times have I told you to call me Nyota?" She interjected and grinned when his lips quirked up slightly.

"Nyota, how many times have I asked you to not to bring chocolate into my class?" He retorted. She smirked. This is what she lived for; these rare moments of witty conversation with Spock where she could just imagine he saw her as more than just a student.

"Sir Spock, your aversion to chocolate is known world-wide. Now, I must ask, why are you so against chocolate? I can see your eyes dilate when you come near it, so you obviously don't dislike it per se." She knew he wouldn't take offense; he'd long ago been forced to accept her painful candidness.

Spock's eyebrow twitched up, "Very observant Cadet. It would appear you pay more attention to my reaction to chocolate than my orders to not bring it into my class." Nyota flushed and smiled, her butterflies going wild. Could it be that he knew?

"Just trying to solve a scientific mystery Sir." She replied quickly.

Both of Spock's eyebrows rose, "Indeed. Whatever the case maybe, I suggest you pay more attention to my rules. What punishment must I inflict upon you for you to understand?" His eyes lit up and she swore he was chuckling at her.

She pouted, "Well, you haven't ordered me to take extra lessons with you, yet." She commented slyly.

Spock's lips twitched and to her well-trained eyes, it appeared to be an effort for him to restrain his smile. "Nyota, I am not oblivious. I am well aware of the fact that having extra lessons with me is what you secretly desire." His voice as dry as paper and Nyota's heart sped up. So he did know! Crap.

She looked away suddenly uncomfortable and nervous, "Fine. I admit it. I want extra lessons with you." Her voice trembled slightly.

Spock's eyes softened considerably, "Nyota, if you desired them from the beginning than you should have done the logical thing and asked for them."

Nyota sighed, "I know. And if you knew the whole time you should have done the logical thing and told me you knew." She responded half-heartedly.

Spock's eyes flickered, "Cadet, you insinuation that I did not act logically is insulting."

Nyota chuckled, her spirits restored. "You know very well it wasn't an insinuation. And you know very well that I didn't mean it as an insult. So stop acting the offended instructor."

She could have sworn he let out a small chuckle, or maybe it was a humph of irritation. She smirked at him and decided to change the subject. "So…when are you going to get a facebook?"

His eyebrows shot up and he let out another Vulcan sigh. "I have told you fifteen times that I do not want a facebook. It is a distraction and therefore illogical, especially as the only person who would add me as his or her friend would be you."

Nyota smiled triumphantly. "So you've checked it out have you? You sound like a facebooker already!" He glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Spock, come on! Please, please get a facebook! Look at it logically! If you get a facebook then all of your students can communicate with you through it—it will make them feel less frightened of you. You do realize that coming to your office and sending you messages is somewhat intimidating! Plus, it will allow you to spew your logic out in another way and maybe covert a few people." She pointed out.

Spock breathed deeply. "Nyota if you continue with your incessant requests I will be forced to report you. I understand that it is your nature to be, what is that term you _homo sapiens_ use? Oh yes, pushy. But you must understand that it is my nature to avoid informal contact with my students as it is against regulations." He told her flatly.

Nyota brushed the comment away and placed her hands on the table. "That's it! I'm making you one myself and unless you want me making lewd comments using _your_ facebook, you'd better use it." She retorted. Spock paled and she grinned triumphantly.

"Ha! Beat that, Sir Spock!" She smirked. His face turned stone cold and his eyes flashed. In an instant, he had stood up and moved behind her. His leaned down and stated coldly "Cadet! Take back that illogical threat or…."

Nyota turned to face him and laughed at the look in his eye, "Make me." She teased.

His eyes narrowed and when he spoke his voice was a mere whisper, "If you do I shall give you a Swiss milk chocolate bar with almond."

Nyota grinned, "Make it three." His jaw clenched.

"Two."

"Deal." She responded and stood up quickly. Spock moved back and she moved towards the door. She turned one last time and told him in perfect Vulcan, "Oh and so you know. I've submitted my request to be your teachers assistant. If I were you, I'd move that stash of chocolate you keep in your Vulcan vase, or it might suddenly disappear. Oh and I asked Captain Pike, Judo beats _Suss Mahna_ any day." She winked and disappeared through the room.

Spock watched her go and resisted the urge to shake his head. He had no idea how, but Nyota Uhura somehow brought out everything human in him. And to think, the only reason she'd ever gained the right to call him Spock and treat him as she did was because _he_ had gone to her concerning his relationship with his Vulcan fiancé, T'Ping. And he didn't really know why he had gone to her, only that she had this openness about her that just made him want to confide his deepest secrets with her.

He let a Vulcan sigh and turned to move his stash of chocolate, which had been a present from Captain Pike, and which Spock kept for the sole purpose of making deals with Nyota. If she took them all, then he'd have to restock.

* * *

So, yah. Reviews are always welcome! =)


End file.
